


此时此刻

by angelajang



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21950410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelajang/pseuds/angelajang
Summary: 康纳X亚诺足球运动员AU，欧冠决赛背景。有年龄操作和辈分操作，肯威一家是三兄弟，大家都没死没残。
Relationships: Arno Dorian/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor
Kudos: 2





	此时此刻

即使比赛已经结束了快40分钟，已经走完了颁奖 - 抱着大耳朵杯合照 - 开香槟等庆祝活动，但是外面的球迷依然在欢腾快乐。  
也难怪，从这赛季一开始并不被看好，各种评论家认为老中青三代年龄断层严重，被诟病为“老兵，雇佣兵，加新兵蛋子，就只有艾吉奥·奥迪托雷一个撑着全队”的队伍，凭着一口气走到欧洲俱乐部之巅，实在是奇迹。但是奇迹总是人创造的，不是吗？  
作为这个球队里的“新兵蛋子”之一，亚诺·多里安在比赛中发挥极为出色，然而120分钟的血战，还有高度紧绷的5轮点球，才拿下来的胜利，来得太艰难也太出乎意料，亚诺还沉浸在比赛的气氛里，没回过神来去享受。  
他安安静静的坐在更衣室的长椅上，大脑从凡尔赛屋顶的云朵飘到巴黎青训营的午餐菜谱再到球队大巴的行李架，更衣室里浴池的声音依然没停。  
他心里叹了口气，看来某个人钻进大象的鼻子里了。  
他撑着长椅站起来，长达120分钟的跑动让他小腿肌肉都在颤抖。

康纳·肯威依然泡在水池里，背靠水池壁仰着头闭着眼睛，双手打开放在池边，像古希腊雕塑一样流畅的肩膀手臂肌肉曲线在水里显得更亮眼。  
亚诺远远的着迷的看着，他勇武的战神，他的依靠和守护者，他的宙斯。  
从青年赛和康纳认识，到现在同队队友，一起肩并肩背靠背战斗，一路走来居然也将近两年了。而成为热恋中的恋人，也快要满一年。  
他缓慢的赤脚走过去，每一步都有意放轻了脚步声，生怕打扰了他的神明。  
他站在水池边蹲下，用眼神一寸一寸地描摹他硬朗而坚毅的五官。  
很快他的脚踝被轻轻握住，康纳睁开眼睛凝视着他。

亚诺没有移开视线，四目相对的瞬间，房间内的气氛变得甜蜜而浓稠。  
如果爱德华在现场，他大概会怪叫着，喊他们去开个房。或者嚷嚷着让康纳别丢肯威家的人，干死那个法国佬，诸如此类。  
虽然现在除了他们一个人也没有，但是没关系，亚诺他现在想要的也是这个。  
他嘴角勾起，滑进水池里，动作灵活得像条鱼。  
“在想什么？”亚诺放低了声音，因为口音而软软的语调像是在撒娇。  
“在想你那个点球……”康纳的声音闷闷的，刚才的比赛他一直被重点盯守，根本没有发挥的余地，还一时冲动之下，一个犯规送了对方一个进球，还是和他“关系复杂”的血缘上的亲哥哥海尔森进的，他的郁闷即使最后胜利还无法放开。  
但是还好，大家努力扳平了比分，拖进了加时赛甚至点球大战，亚诺发挥很好，最终球队也赢了。  
“你的点球拯救了全队，亚诺。”康纳由衷的赞美。

  


  


> 方才一场没有刀光剑影却腥风血雨的战争，亚诺是最后站出来挽救了颓势的那个人。  
>  亚诺是第五个罚点球的人。  
>  亚诺和对方门将的一对一对决，如果进了，比赛结束，胜利的天平将向他们彻底倾斜。如果不进而对方进了，面对的就是败走决赛场。  
>  而亚诺作为一个刚进队一年不到的新人，一旦不进，面对球迷的狂怒和俱乐部的压力，很有可能将会被转会交易出去。  
>  但是队长阿泰尔在布置战术的时候，看了一圈，最后点名亚诺最后一个守擂。  
>  亚诺点头，没有问原因，没有以往带在脸上的嬉皮笑脸的面具，沉着冷静得不像一个新人。  
>  康纳原本和亚诺在中圈肩并肩站着，轮到亚诺的时候，亚诺捏了他的手心一下，出列。扛着全队的压力，那个瘦小的身影孤独的站在禁区内，和对方高大门将形成对比。

  


“那时候你在想什么呢？”康纳问。  
“我那时候在想……开场前给你的承诺。”亚诺笑得俏皮，凑到康纳的耳边，近到耳廓能感觉到说话呼吸吐出来的热气的距离，“还记得开场前我和你说了什么吗？”  
康纳总是对这样的亚诺一点办法都没有。  
“没关系，我记得就好。”亚诺带着得意洋洋的小表情凑近。

  


> 康纳在更衣室坐下来，套上身后叠得整齐的球衣，鲜红的颜色像斗牛士手中的旗帜。  
>  外面如雷的欢呼声，每个球迷高声歌唱着球队队歌的声音，此起彼伏，震耳欲聋，更衣室都听得到。  
>  亚诺坐在他旁边，沉默无言，先是低头整理鞋带，护腕，然后护腿板被他拆了又装好几回，最后他深深的吸气，呼气。  
>  康纳看着他，手自然而然的搭上去，从颈椎一路而下摸着他的背，像是在抚摸一只过度紧张的尾巴高高翘起的猫。
> 
> “康纳，猜到我现在在想什么吗？”亚诺忽然发问。  
>  “待会儿的进球庆祝姿势？”康纳随口一说。  
>  “不，”亚诺转过头来正视康纳，眼睛明亮得像是有股火焰在燃烧，又像狐狸一样狡黠，“我在想……”  
>  他凑过来康纳的耳边。
> 
> “如果待会儿我们赢了，我就在更衣室里给你口出来。进球的话，做完全套。”  
>  亚诺看着康纳的脸上慢慢变得通红，笑得像是小时候成功偷走了邻居的苹果的样子。

  


“如果待会儿我们赢了，我就在更衣室里给你口出来。我们俩有进球的话，做完全套。”亚诺用气音轻轻的重复一遍开场前的悄悄话，说完舌头狡猾的勾住康纳已经红的透亮的耳垂，在耳蜗里滑了一圈，像勾住一条上钩的鱼。

亚诺在康纳忽然袭来的，狂风暴雨一般的亲吻中喘不过气的时候，心里想着大概自己才是那条上钩的鱼。  
他环住康纳的背，双手在结实宽厚的肩背上流连游走，享受那独特的肌肉质感，忍不住把自己往康纳怀里送，康纳毫不客气的笑纳，双手用力圈住亚诺的腰。  
没办法，鱼饵太美味了呀，嘴馋的鱼儿亚诺面对美色无法自拔。

康纳的吻总让亚诺想起他的家乡。  
不，不是“Make America great again”的那个，而是密林深处的家乡。  
神秘，狂野，又温柔。  
康纳撬开了他的嘴，在口腔里纵横，狂野地吻遍了他脸上每一寸肌肤，像狮王在巡视他的每一寸领土。又会在某个点停留，温柔的舔舐，例如他最爱亲吻亚诺眼下那道细长的疤痕，那么轻那么温柔的亲吻舔舐，带着能治愈一切伤疤的眼神。  
亚诺记得自己这道伤的来源，但是也不甚在意，他觉得康纳比他还更在意一些。

  


> 那时候他们刚做队友不久，正在进行一场普通的联赛，也不过是一次普通的进攻。  
>  亚诺带球在前面，过人动作一如既往地花哨又华丽，带着初生牛犊的骄横，不讲理又让人无可奈何的挑衅。没料到忽然被恼羞成怒的对方防守队员用极为凶狠的方式双脚离地铲飞在地上，他落地的那一刻脸上还碰到对方的鞋钉，留下长长的一道血痕。  
>  他还记得摔倒地上的晕眩和耳鸣，轻微脑震荡带来一点失忆，但他从来没有忘记，那一刻康纳向他奔来的眼神，以及康纳怎么为他出头和对方犯规队员发生冲突的。  
>  那是混杂着关心、紧张、害怕、无措、愤怒的眼神。  
>  那一刻，他忽然感觉到安心，知道自己被爱着，被守护着。  
>  那是他八岁开始远离家人进行职业足球训练以后，少有的安心。

  


“拉顿哈给顿……”亚诺呼吸不稳，脸色潮红，声音低哑地念着面前人的另一个名字。  
明显感受到康纳搂住亚诺的腰的力量，想要把他揉进怀里。  
无需冗言，他们都知道亚诺只有什么时候会这么叫他。

亚诺示意康纳坐在池边，对方照做后，他莽撞地一把扯开康纳下身围着的浴巾的时候，顺便还一把把自己的也脱了，在康纳看来亚诺像一只猴急的小兽，眼神亮亮的，可爱但又凶猛。  
“哈……”情欲让他的声音变得沙哑得失真，却还是嘴硬得很，“让我来兑现承诺的时候到了。”  
康纳的回答是一个挺腰，把他已经昂扬起来的部位往正在叭叭的小嘴里送。  
“别把你这张嘴浪费在说废话上，多里安。”

因为亲吻而变得红润光亮的嘴唇，此刻正小口小口的吮吸着康纳的前端，像懵懂的幼童在吮吸可口的棒棒糖，一下一下地把人的魂都要吸走。  
如果说怎样用嘴把男人撩得欲火焚身，还一脸无辜也是一种天赋的话。那么亚诺的天赋不仅在足球上，康纳深切的体会到了，他一边想着，一边看似漫不经心地，轻轻的挑逗着他的乳尖。  
“哈……”亚诺的身体敏感得不行，康纳的动作让他的身体彻底打开了某个开关，泄出甜腻得不行的喘气声。“别，别这样……”  
康纳没理他，依然在和亚诺的乳尖流连，轻轻的挑动，连续的按压，甚至还用力捏了一下，亚诺的身体一阵阵颤栗，他大口大口的喘气，整个人像被抽去了力气一样伏在康纳的两腿之间。

“继续，多里安，别忘了你的承诺。”  
亚诺咬咬牙，不服输的心气又上来了，看谁笑到最后！他抓住康纳已经勃起的性器，湿滑的舌头从根部开始逐一细细舔遍，再从前端开始含在嘴里，缓慢吞吐，满意的感到手里家伙的涨大，以及康纳捣乱的手停了下来，呼吸声也变得沉重。他得到表扬一般更加卖力的把整根都含进去，嘴里撑得满满，同时手上也不忘托着囊袋，轻轻搓揉着。  
“嗯……哈……”康纳发出细细的呻吟声，带着不明显的软软的呜咽，回应他的是亚诺故意发出极为响亮的吮吸声。  
“好了，现在只用嘴来碰我，用手摸你自己。”  
亚诺抬眼看了一下康纳的脸，满意的看到他的表情透露出更多的不淡定。他冲康纳挑了挑眉，双手放开，只有温暖的小嘴依然含住已然高高挺立的康纳的阴茎，转而双手垂下，一只手不疾不徐的抚慰着自己，另一只手在后穴边上挤压，探入手指，仿佛正在进行一场万人围观的活体春宫秀。

康纳的手重新加入到挑逗亚诺的行列，他的手掌不断搓揉亚诺的双乳，直到感觉到亚诺在自己手里不停的颤抖为止才放过了对乳房的玩弄，再一路往下游走，他爱抚亚诺坚实平坦的小腹，摩挲一般的运动员都要纤细的腰肢，欣赏亚诺慢慢开始深陷情欲浪潮里的表情。  
看呀，那个双眼微闭，双唇艳红，眉头微蹙，胸脯上下起伏，几乎下意识地凭着本能在撸动手里的柱体，猥亵着自己，无法控制地发出细软的呜咽的美丽的男人，是他的亚诺多里安。球场上的翩然起舞的蝴蝶，球场下他的法兰西小精灵，他捧在手心的阳光，他的恋人。他迫不及待想要大声告诉所有人他的美好，但他又恨不得每个人都不知道。

感觉到对方的手在自己身上离开，并且也不在原来的位置，亚诺才停下来，“拉顿哈给顿？”

康纳站起身，他的下身硬的发疼，可是他不想那么快交待在亚诺嘴里一回，于是他又一次回到水池里，而亚诺还保持着原来面向水池边的站位，他感觉到康纳的体温来到了自己的背后，同时某个硬邦邦的大家伙也顶着他。私密处肌肤赤裸接触，感觉到彼此的灼热，即将被进入的预感让亚诺兴奋得有种电流直通大脑的错觉。  
康纳强硬地把亚诺往池边推，亚诺重心不稳用手撑住池边，臀部被粗暴地向两边掰开，粗硬可怖的性器就着水流就这样捅进了他的最深处。  
“疼……”亚诺半真半假的抱怨，喘息中带着撒娇似的鼻音，之前随意扩张的后果就是呼吸都带着灭顶的疼痛，咬紧牙关，放松着适应后穴里插入的巨物。  
康纳等着亚诺适应，没有立刻动起来。他把亚诺的脸掰过来，用力咬了一口对方的耳垂。亚诺顺势追逐着他的双唇，交换了一个缠绵缱绻的湿吻，彼此的舌胶着、纠缠、不愿分开，在口腔内交换着绵延的情意，沉浸其中，乐此不疲。直到大脑因为缺氧而发出红色警报，亚诺才喘着气呼吸凌乱依依不舍的放开。下一秒体内的肉刃趁他放松开始抽动，呼吸还没来得及平复，凶狠的抽插节奏就带来一声变了调的尖叫，快感带来的酥麻慢慢超过了被入侵的钝痛，而两者的浪潮一般交替轮番袭来，快感逐层积累，他的脑子里只剩下一片空白，只感受到下身充盈到了极致的感觉，和不断汹涌的情潮，这一切让亚诺除了发出破碎的哽咽和狂乱的无意识的对康纳的呼唤。  
体温灼热得要升腾，而康纳这时候却退了出来。

“面向我。”  
康纳的在情事中的低音永远那么性感得无可救药，让亚诺根本没有抗拒的余地。他照做，但是跑动过久刚才又经受激烈攻击的腿却不那么听话，酸痛让他一下子差点跪倒在水池，康纳抓住他才没有掉进去。  
“我的腿……”亚诺捶捶自己大腿酸痛的肌肉，又是一阵龇牙咧嘴。  
康纳眼神一沉，双手在水下抓住亚诺的大腿抬起，借着水的浮力把亚诺的双腿环上他的腰。亚诺乖乖双手勾住康纳的脖子，夹紧康纳的腰，感受着对方托着自己的臀部，慢慢就着水流，操进了他湿软的穴口，人型挂件亚诺不自觉的扭动腰部，换来身体的深处的一阵颤栗。康纳顺势捅到亚诺的最深处，亚诺难过的闷哼，双腿滑下去了一点，直到康纳霸道地又把它们拉回来贴近自己的胯部。  
康纳开始深入而缓慢的戳刺，在水的浮力作用下，亚诺有种他整个人的着力点只有和康纳胶合的部位的错觉，失重感让他漂浮在云端，也许不止是失重感，还有那每一下都顶到敏感点的插入带来的快感，在逐步加快的节奏中迷失了自我。  
“操……拉顿哈给顿……”他深陷欲望中的声音干涩沙哑，死死的抱住康纳的脖子，眼神湿漉漉的看着对方，在快感中他的身体一时像一张拉满的弓一样绷紧拱起，一时又软得如一滩融化的春水。直到康纳抱紧他，捧着他的脸，温柔而虔诚地亲吻他的双眼，抚平他的眉间，他才忽然发觉自己的脸上已经布满了泪珠。  
他们又一次亲吻在了一起，亚诺追逐着他此刻唯一的认知，斩断理智，放任自己贪婪地擢取对方的体温，让肉欲完全主导自己的灵魂，让自己融化在多情的亲吻和凶狠的抽送里，陷在纯然的满足和快感之中，直到快感累积到了极限，脑海中的惊涛骇浪吞噬了他，让他瞬间失去所有的感知，只有脑中，心中，怀抱中的这个人，是这个世界，是他存在的标杆。而那个人，也在他的拥抱和包裹里，狠狠的冲进了他颤抖痉挛着的最深处并释放在那里。

等亚诺在恍惚失神中缓过来的时候，康纳还搂着他保持着原来的姿势，他推推身上的大型棕熊（那杆东西在抽离自己身体的时候发出响亮的啵的一声，亚诺假装没听见但脸有些红），试图放下自己环在康纳身上的腿，站起身，才发现自己腿软得在水里一个趔趄。  
“噗。”康纳在今天比赛后第一次忍不住毫无防备轻松的笑了，亚诺的脸一下子红得透亮。  
“我，我先去冲个澡……”亚诺扶着康纳站稳，想找个借口逃离尴尬的场面，却被康纳按住，他轻轻啄了一下亚诺的额头，“我们一起。”  
“嘿！我没有力气再来一发了！”亚诺抗议道。  
“我可没说什么……”  
“你心里肯定是这么想的。”亚诺小声嘟囔，也由他一起走向淋浴室。

淋浴室的水温有点偏凉，被折腾得有点困意的亚诺整个人重心靠着康纳，闭着眼睛任由康纳拿着花洒替他冲澡，然后感觉到……有根手指在自己身后的入口徘徊。  
亚诺猛地睁开眼，瞪了一眼康纳，可惜迷迷糊糊的眼神软软的，没什么震慑力。  
“放松，我替你清理一下，不碰你……”康纳细声细气的安慰，手指却毫不含糊地长驱直入，按在亚诺的敏感点上。  
“嗯……”亚诺无语，谁把那个呆呆的老实人男朋友还我！不过这也证明康纳心情正在变好，亚诺也无所谓了。  
随着水流在内里慢慢冲刷，和手指“细致“的清理，那种酥麻的感觉又来了，前面也微微勃起。然而这时候康纳却关掉了水龙头，心无旁骛地替他擦干身子，在外面更衣室拿来他的日常衣服，穿上。  
“拉顿哈给顿——”拖长的调子充满着被捉弄的不乐意。  
“我们回家再说。”康纳微笑着摸了摸亚诺湿漉漉的棕发，像安抚他家乡庄园里的小动物。  
“……”亚诺忽然就没了脾气，点点头乖乖地随着他走到车库，此时康纳的手机响了，他停下来接了这个来电显示是海尔森·肯威的电话。  
亚诺拿了车钥匙，示意他先上车，给这对别扭的兄弟留点谈话空间。  
等康纳打完电话启动车子，亚诺已经在副驾驶座上，头点着车窗玻璃睡着了。他尽量把车开的缓慢平稳，不打扰到亚诺的浅眠。  
汽车驶到他们合租的房子的时候，康纳轻轻摇一下亚诺，亚诺睫毛轻颤，缓缓张开眼睛醒来的样子像极了迪士尼电影里的沉睡公主。  
“欢迎到家，今天的战争英雄，我的睡公主。”

  


——FIN——


End file.
